


Not Average

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [618]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "How can your mother possibly play favorites with you and your brother?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 27 December 2016  
> Word Count: 206  
> Prompt: devotion  
> Summary: "How can your mother possibly play favorites with you and your brother?"  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x05 "Seven Curses." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I am a sucker for lovely little domestic-type scenes for Amani and Veronica. I can't help it. And I like the idea that neither of them feels that they're good enough for their families, but still continue to live their lives as they wish.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"How can your mother possibly play favorites with you and your brother?"

Veronica laughs at that, the sound is strange blend of harsh and adorable. He doesn't try to analyze that dichotomy… or the sensations it brings out in him. She tucks a bit of hair behind her ear, eyes dropping to the beer bottle in her other hand, and she shrugs.

"He's-- He's just perfection personified in her eyes. Surely you must know what that's like."

"Me? Not really, no." He takes a sip of beer. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, you said you're the only boy in a family of girls, so I just assumed…"

"No, I kind of have it the other way around. My dad and all of my uncles were pretty unimpressed with my choice of career. They expected me to follow in the family footsteps, but by the same token, they've been happy with the extra money I send home." He sighs softly. "Okay, so we're both underestimated by our parents. We've got that in common."

"You're certainly not average, Amani Golkar," she says with a sly grin, leaning in to press a teasing kiss to his lips. "I can certainly attest to that."

"Right back atcha, good looking."


End file.
